


Stop.

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TAG THIS AS PLEASE SEND HELP, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya wants it even if he isn't admitting it, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop.

The carpet rubbed against Izaya’s cheek, leaving what felt like burns as he was dragged backward by the arm around his waist. The hand on his head was unrelenting, pushing him down but somehow managing to pull at chunks of his at the same time.

Shizuo liked his hair, so he had said before pulling on it so hard it was close to tearing out of his skull, so Izaya knew that he wouldn’t have to face cleaning up a bloodied bald spot today.

“Lift your hips more.”

The voice was firm and could have been mistaken for calm had Izaya not known Shizuo as well as he did. He could taste the fury which always lingered under the surface, adding an extra level of terror to everything.

When he didn’t respond, Shizuo tsked and ripped his face up, Izaya’s body contorting into painful and unnatural angles. He couldn’t stop the hiss of pain or the subtle whimper that followed it, but still he said nothing.

It hurt more than it should have, but that didn’t mean he could just let Shizuo win.

Shizuo’s eyes softened for just a moment at the sound, but Izaya’s inability to yield removed any sympathy he might have had for the informant.

“Don’t play the victim, flea. I _know_ you want it.” He released the informant’s hair and moved both hands to his ass, squeezing both cheeks painfully. There’d be bruises tomorrow, but that wasn’t his problem when Izaya had practically _begged_ for this. “Always fuckin’ around, wiggling _this_ at me. You want my dick in your ass, right? So you shouldn’t fucking complain.”

The sound of trousers tearing covered the soft “No,” that Izaya sobbed out, his entire body shaking. It hurt, more his ego than his body, and he couldn’t think of a way to escape. If he were lucky, Shizuo would remember to at least stretch him, but if he got too swept away…

“What’s this, you aren’t hard? Fuckin’ bastard, you playing hard to get or something?”

Shizuo flipped him onto his back and roughly palmed Izaya’s limp dick, forcing it to slowly harden despite every part of the informants mind screaming that he didn’t want it. His mask dropped, revealing pure terror, and his hands automatically flew to Shizuo’s wrist.

The blond laughed at Izaya’s feeble attempt to stop him, not bothering to look at his face, and used his other hand to grab Izaya’s left wrist. He gripped it tightly, applying enough pressure to _almost_ send little cracks through the bone.

“Got somethin’ to say?”

“S-stop…”

Shizuo scoffed, “ _Liar._ ”

He released Izaya’s wrist and spat on his hand- thick, bubbly saliva pooling on the tips of his fingers. He brushed Izaya’s tightly closed legs open with a forearm easily, then pushed two fingers inside of him without warning.

Izaya yelped and recoiled, trying to scurry backward as he clamped down on Shizuo’s fingers. It hurt, more than it usually would in a situation such as this, but Shizuo seemed blind to it.

“Fucking slut, sucking me in like this.”

“N-no… h-hurts…”

“Yeah? Good, it’s not supposed to feel good, fuckin’ bastard.”

The fingers pushed in further, roughly exploring Izaya’s insides, before pulling out to the cuticles. Shizuo moved his other hand away from Izaya’s now half-hard cock, leaning down to lick it long and slow instead as he shoved his fingers back inside.

Izaya cried out, hating the way his body was reacting and just how powerless he felt. He tried to push Shizuo’s head away, but it was as if the debt collector didn’t notice him. His hole was tender, the unrelenting thrusts of Shizuo’s fingers rubbing at him in all of the wrong ways. It hurt, it hurt _too much_ and he couldn’t make it _stop._

“Fucking slut, I bet you love this, eh? Want to fuck my mouth? Look, you’re dripping.” Shizuo didn’t move away as he spoke, letting his breath catch on Izaya’s now throbbing erection. “Maybe I’ll bite it off.”

The malice of his tone made Izaya panic, and his mind desperately searched for an escape. He was powerless, helpless, totally out of control. It wasn’t until his tip caught on Shizuo’s teeth as it entered his mouth that he remembered.

“T-Ta- _Takoyaki_!”

The fingers inside of Izaya stopped moving for a split second before they were slowly removed. Shizuo moved away from him quickly, crawling about a metre away and leaving nothing but the cold air of the room touching Izaya.

“Are you… Did it really hurt? Izaya, I’m sor-”

“Don’t…” Izaya breathed, chest heaving quickly with relief. “I should have… said it earlier.”

“Did… Did you forget?”

Izaya didn’t respond verbally, rolling onto his side and folding his legs into his chest instead.

“Fuck… Izaya, I’m sorry. I knew this was a stupid idea! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!”

Shizuo slammed the side of his fist into his forehead with every repetition of the word, cursing himself for not listening to his instincts. Izaya had been so enthusiastic earlier though, shit, it had been his idea in the first place and he _knew_ Shizuo would have stopped if he’d just-

No, it wasn’t his fault. Shizuo had been afraid of stopping in case Izaya mocked him for it. He’d let his own pride get in the way instead of listening to himself when it mattered most. Now all he’d done was terrify the only person who had never been afraid of him. Izaya would leave him for this, even if he didn’t say that this was the reason why.

And Shizuo would be alone again.

He hadn’t even realised his eyes were closed until he opened them, the cool pressure on his legs surprising him. His boyfriend had apparently crawled over to him and rest his head on his thigh, wide eyes looking up at him as an arm snaked around his waist.

“Shizu-chan stopped.”

“Huh?”

“When I asked you to… you stopped.”

“Yeah…” Shizuo’s eyebrows knit together in confusion as he brushed the hair from Izaya’s eyes. It was more out of habit than anything, and he hadn’t even noticed what he’d done until he felt relief at Izaya not pulling away from him. “I said I would.”

“Yeah…”

“I don’t wanna hurt you, not like that…”

Izaya nodded, eyes still burning holes into Shizuo’s.

“I don’t really want to hurt you at all…”

Izaya’s heart skipped when he processed what Shizuo had said, and he buried his face in his crotch as he muttered about “stupid, embarrassing protozoans” _._

Seeing the other man’s reaction (and just where he was shoving his face) made the tips of Shizuo’s ears flush a dark red, his mouth forming words that had no sounds to them. Shizuo let himself fall backward, his back hitting the carpet with a soft _thud,_ then covered his face with the crook of his arm.

“Stupid flea.”

“Stupid monster.” Came the muffled reply, sending vibrations along his almost gone erection and causing Shizuo’s breath to catch in the back of his throat.

The pair laid silent for a few minutes after that, their breaths the only sound in the room. Shizuo’s free hand had made its way into Izaya’s hair at some point, the powerful fingers gently playing with loose strands. He hadn’t lied when he’d said he liked Izaya’s hair, but he hadn’t been totally honest either. It was everything about Izaya that he liked- even the shitty parts- but he’d never felt comfortable enough to tell him.

Shifting slightly in his lap, Izaya let out a hum of contentment before crawling his way up Shizuo’s body and resting his head on his chest. Despite their failed attempt at roleplay, he still felt safest when he was laying atop the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro. Not that he’d ever tell him that.

“Hey, Izaya. Y’know I wouldn’t have done it, right?”

“Done what?”

“You know…” Shizuo was almost cradling Izaya at this point, holding him closely. He continued in a whisper, obviously ashamed at what he was saying. “I wouldn’t have… bitten it off. I just, you know, I was just tryin’ to… I was going to… you know… with my mouth and all.”

Izaya chuckled a little at Shizuo’s awkwardness, still surprised at how embarrassed he could get over these things when he was so animated in bed. “Shizu-chan’s an idiot if he thinks I’d let him.”

“Huh? I really could’ve!”

“You wouldn’t.”

“How do _you_ know that?”

Izaya moved out of Shizuo’s arms, a dangerous look on his face. Every alarm in Shizuo’s mind was screaming at him, begging him to pick up something heavy and crush the threat as Izaya moved back down his body.

“Maybe I’ll see if I can bite through yours, ne?” Izaya said once he was positioned between the blond’s legs, his tone playful but sharp enough to slice anyone close to him.

Shizuo didn’t move as Izaya’s nails raked along his hips. “You won’t.”

“Won’t what? Break the skin?” Izaya licked his lips and moved closer to his target, which seemed to have regained a little of its previous hardness. “Are you su-”

“Izaya…”

Izaya looked up at him through his lashes, tongue darting out to brush against Shizuo’s shaft. “Yes, Shizu-chan?”

“I get it.”

“Get what?”

“I trust you, to- _oh_.” His eyelids fluttered closed as his back arched, Izaya’s mouth swallowing him whole. He didn’t dare to look at the man between his legs, knowing full well that he’d get flustered as soon as he saw how much _he_ was blushing at the confession.

Izaya’s tongue flattened along the thick of Shizuo’s cock, sliding sinfully slow as it moved upward along it at the leisurely pace. By the time he had reached the very tip, Shizuo was fully hard again, his fingers digging into the carpet.

“Don’t say things like that so casually.”

“Don’t do _that_ so suddenly.”

“Or what? What are you going to do about it?” The words were more of a challenge than a tease, with Izaya knowing that Shizuo would jump at the challenge to show him _exactly_ what he’d do.

But Shizuo only looked down at him, a smirk playing on his lips as his chest rose and fell quickly. “Nothin’ unless you ask for it.”

Izaya swallowed and propped himself up on an elbow, “If this is about before, I said it’s fine.”

“Nah, it’s ‘cause I like it when you ask.” Shizuo grinned, bending his elbow and tucking his wrist beneath his head to use as a pillow. “Then I _really_ know just how much you want it.”

Izaya gave him a disbelieving look and lightly flicked one of the blonde’s balls in an attempt to look nonchalant. “And if I say nothing?”

“You get nothing.”

“Shizu-chan, do you _really_ think tha-” Izaya was cut off when Shizuo sprung up from the floor, lurching forward and landing on top of him. His arms were pinned by his shoulders, but they were held in a loose enough grasp for him to escape.

Izaya lifted his hips, arching his back as he rubbed himself against Shizuo’s matching hardness. Shizuo only watched him, making no movement to help him as he hovered.

“Ask nicely.”

Izaya’s back hit the floor and he turned away with a subtle pout. “…just do it.”

Shizuo laughed and leaned down, his lips brushing against Izaya’s ear as he spoke. “Do what? I’m a stupid prototypin’, right? You’ve gotta be _specific._ ”

Despite the fact that Shizuo had mispronounced Izaya’s favourite nickname for him ( _“Did he ever listen at all!?”_ ), Izaya couldn’t help but shiver a little as hot breath tickled his ear. Never one to give in, he arched his back and wrapped his legs around Shizuo’s waist, both men groaning as their cocks rubbed together.

“ _Please_ fuck me, Shizu-chan.” Izaya cooed sweetly, batting his eyelashes as he tried to grind himself against the blond.

Shizuo’s arms shook a little but he managed to keep himself upright, still not wanting to surrender. He was making a point and, more importantly, proving to Izaya that he was always in control.

“With what? My dick?” He moved his hips into Izaya’s, pushing him to the floor as he rubbed them together unhurriedly. He sighed heavily at the sensation, almost forgetting that he was supposed to be teasing. “Or my fingers? Maybe my tongue?”

Izaya made a small noise that made Shizuo’s length twitch, his resolve nearly crumbling.

“Pl-please, Shizuo…”

“Please what? You, _ha,_ want me to keep goin’ like this?”

Izaya shook his head, but his lips stayed in a thin line. It was cute how much he struggled with himself even after so much time had passed. It was almost as if he still couldn’t admit that he wanted Shizuo.

Thought that would be off-putting for any other person, Shizuo found it to be adorable. Whenever he and Izaya were in situations such as this, the informant was always a mess of sticky contradictions.

Shizuo dipped his head, licking the crease in Izaya’s lips until they parted, small bursts of air being roughly exhaled before the blonde’s tongue was sucked inside. Thin fingers pulled at his hair, desperate for more contact, the wet between their abdomens increasing.

“Please, Shizu-chan… I want… inside…” Izaya said quietly, words being swallowed by Shizuo’s lips as neither wanted to pull away. “Please… F-Fingers first.”

Shizuo didn’t tease him any further, blindly swatting the floor with a hand as he searched for the discarded bottle of lubricant he’d pulled out before they started. He wrestled with the lid before snapping the bottle in half out of sheer frustration, coating his hand with far more gel than needed.

Not wanting to torture Izaya any further, he made a beeline for his target and slipped a finger in quickly, pleased to find far less resistance than he had initially. They both groaned as it explored Izaya’s insides, his walls subtly clenching in an effort to suck the finger in further.

A second finger was added shortly afterward, making sure to avoid the prostate. It would send Izaya over the edge if he so much as brushed it while he was rutting against him like this, so his scissoring remained near the surface.

A third finger and Izaya was practically crying, begging for Shizuo to hurry up and fuck him already. Untangling their limbs just a little, Shizuo hissed as he haphazardly applied the rest of the lubricant to his erection, then thrust himself in gently.

He only stopped once he was fully sheathed, and rest his head on Izaya’s shoulder. “D­- _ha­-_ oes it hurt?”

Izaya responded by uselessly attempting to thrust himself against Shizuo, searching for more friction than he was able to get when the blonde lay still inside him.

“G-Gotta ask, Flea.”

“M-move.”

“Like this?”

Shizuo pulled out quickly, then lazily thrust back inside. Izaya clamped down around him, whimpering at the motion.

“ _Fast_.”

With a small chuckle Shizuo obliged, gradually picking up the pace until they were nothing but a mess of sounds and fluids. Nails scraped down Shizuo’s back, leaving the faintest of marks as Shizuo covered Izaya’s neck in dark marks.

Izaya’s pleas came in the sound of moans and whispers, and his hands reached for Shizuo’s face as he tried to pull him in for a kiss. Despite how close he was to losing his mind, Shizuo remembered his earlier promise and refused it.

“Gotta… ask…” he panted, turning his head just enough to suck on Izaya’s index finger as he struck Izaya’s prostate. Izaya arched, mouth opening despite no sound escaping, relishing the feeling of that far too skilled tongue wrapping around his finger as though it were his dick.

“K-kiss… _kiss!_ ”

The finger moved from Shizuo’s mouth but was quickly replaced by a tongue, the loud, wet kiss almost as uncoordinated as their movements. Shizuo ground his stomach against Izaya’s pressurised dick, and was rewarded by his name being stuttered as Izaya erupted. Feeling himself coated in his lovers’ cum only pushed him over the edge, and he choked out a series of gasps as Izaya milked him dry.

He thrust in shallowly after that, before collapsing onto Izaya totally spent. They laid silent, only their own breath filling the air, until Shizuo slowly pulled out and rolled off of him.

Izaya seemed to have other ideas though, and clung to him as he rolled. He landed on top of Shizuo gracelessly, eyes closed and breathing evening out.

“We should clean up.” Shizuo mumbled into the mess of dark hair, wrapping both arms around Izaya’s waist. “Don’t fall asleep.”

“In a minute.” Came the reply, sleepy and lazy and utterly satisfied.

Shizuo laughed softly, kissing Izaya’s forehead as he closed his eyes. It was much better when he knew Izaya wanted him, and he’d do everything in his power to prove that so that he’d never frighten him again.

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH YOU THOUGHT IT WAS RAPE BUT IT WAS NOT RAPE.
> 
> _I tricked all of you._
> 
> Dedicated to Lemon <3333


End file.
